Just a Town Full of People with Dumb Birth Defects
by whoyouwouldnotexpect
Summary: Sure any human lacking supernatural powers would think a high school full of kids with superpowers would be incredible. Extraordinary even. Boy, do I wish that was true.-In the new generation of Sky High there lies a wild summer. M for later chaps  ;


Once my grandmother told me about some big thing that happened at my school, some "super villain" apparently tried to take over Sky High and make it a school for villains and her and her friends stopped it yada yada yada….

Naturally, I smiled with great interest in my eyes at her story, every time Nanny Layla told it, all 27 times.

There are several reasons I believed Nanny's story was a load of bullshit: First, it was much too clean for several teenagers without a hint of obscenity, I mean some were villains for Christ's sake! Perhaps things have changed and I just look for the bad in stories, or maybe she just revised it for me, either way I found it fishy.

The biggest reason I found the story so ridiculous though is because it was so exciting. It was so unbelievable to me that something so extraordinary could happen at my boring school.

Sure any human lacking supernatural powers would think a high school full of kids with superpowers would be incredible. Extraordinary even. Boy, do I wish that was true.

From what my grandmother had told me, I don't know if powers just got lamer as the time went on or again if she just lied and fucked with my head and made it up to make Sky High seem more exciting, but these crazy "superpowers" we have today are borderline useless. They consist of things like "super-drooling", Melvin DeRossa the guy who can flood a place with his delicious saliva; or maybe if you want to get a little more daring there's Lynn Miller, the girl who can grow 4 feet fingernails in less than 10 seconds! Wow!

The schooling system must have also changed as well, there's none of that side-kick hero stuff, much too discriminating. In fact, we are not taught to use our powers at all. Instead we are taught to learn how to not use them or secrete them and that if we use our powers in public we will be shunned from the super community as fast as a muslim girl is punished for taking off her hijab in public. You see, our community has taken much effort in closing us off from the rest of the world in this little town called Uppertownship, NJ. Throughout the years we've established it as ours and people outside of Upper all have their little theories as to why we are so private. We've been accused of being Amish, a psychopathic cult, even excessive polygamy and only the lord knows where that theory came from but it isn't like we care. The world hasn't proven us to be anything other than normal people who just stay living in the same town. I think we're pretty normal as far as I know. We have normal jobs, besides classes for containment of our powers we have regular school too. Anyways, I don't know why no one has ever attempted to just tell the world about our powers, or get famous, but my guess is that for the most part we're just so very unexciting and our powers are just so incredibly useless that they wouldn't look like anything more than a dumb birth defect. That's probably what we are, just a town full of people with dumb birth defects.

So before I get sick from talking about school, lets get to my main point before I completely lose track in my rambling. This is summer. My sophomore to junior year of summer, and I'm relatively excited. I'm a girl so of course I need somewhere to ramble but for the most part I keep my feelings to myself. I've got a fucked up head I think, sometimes. I am very curious about my own brain. Some people are positive, some people are negative, I vary. For the most part I'm pretty moral… if you exclude alcohol and weed and sexual activity.

I'm moral in a different way, I don't lie or fuck people over, I don't cheat in any way; not even tests I get overwhelmed with guilt and anxiety and paranoia, I stick for what I believe in and I never am a bystander, I'll always stick up for people despite any odds-fuck, I'm rambling again. Well yeah that's some of me and I'm going to be telling you about my summer and all the slightly meaningful people in it to sum it up real quick before I go eat dinner. Seeya!

P.S. My name is Freya for anyone who cared to read this shit.


End file.
